


A Court of Spring and Starlight

by dgcfandoms



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Banter, Death Threats, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, kids fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgcfandoms/pseuds/dgcfandoms
Summary: A lot has Changed since the war, alliances have fallen and risen. Each Court has found its own way to move on finding ways to tie themselves together. How do the Inner circle react when Feyre and Rhysands son turns out to be mates with Tamlins. I’m really bad at summaries but it focuses a lot on the inner circle and family, basically everyone watching as to stupid boys fall in love with each other well trying to deny it. There’s also someone targeting the children of each high lord. Also the other ships that are mentioned up top are apart of the book there all not mentioned in every chapter but I promise they all will have parts that they are focused in on.
Relationships: Azriel/Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Original Characters/Original Characters, Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Names  
> Laverna - la. veer. na : born in the spring  
> Acacia - a. kay. sha : thorny  
> Elestren - el. les. tren : rainbow  
> Eirys - air. ee. s : war  
> Aviv - a. v. ee. v : spring hill  
> Vioren - veer. en : destiny  
> Khione - key. on. ee  
> Ciaran - see. air. en  
> Just the OC’s for now but if you want or need me to add some of the other names up here I more than gladly will

150 years have past since the end of ACOWAR What’s happened since the war. Lucien and Elain rejected the bond after 3 months, both of them releasing it wasn’t what they wanted. Lucien went off and helped Vassa and Julian in the human realm, they connected the region under Prythian with the continent and decorated most of the royal families, as well as reinstating Vassa’s throne after Julian and him had not so kindly slaughtered her keeper. Julian and Vassa got together after five years of painful pinning at Lucien's expense (145 years before the story) and started their own line (BABIES),and Lucien promised to protect their family when they no longer could. For the first 10 years Elain and Azriel tried to be together but they couldn’t work after they split (140 years before the story) Elain joined the Band of Exiles traveling the continent like she alway dreamed of doing, she became best friends with the trio (yes including Lucien) and spent 20 years of laughing and learning all kinds of fun words to make her sisters blush.(120 years before the story) she returned to Velaris and falls in love with a lower fae who runs a flower shop in the city and has a greenhouse near the rainbow, they are trying to have a child but have yet to succeed (foreshadowing ???). Lucien comes back (70 years before the story) after Vassas daughter is stable with the throne and his friend are buried, he’s kinda a mess but he grows closer to Azriel and they end up together after 5 years (65 years before the story) and he has slowly started to befriend Tamlin again to the point he was named Tamlin children’s god father.

* * *

Cassian and Nesta mating bond shows after 2 years (148 years before the story) and they get together quickly and passionately, they agree not to have kids for a while because of their pasts and own childhoods. Nesta doesn’t believe that she can take care of a child like one need to be and Cassian is scared of becoming like his parents. Nesta has grow she still isn’t very open with her emotions but no comment normally just means she agrees and doesn’t have anything to add and she gives a small smile and some times a quick hug when she’s happy for you, but you know if you made her mad, Cassian is normal the one getting that reaction leading to well _stuff_.

* * *

Feyre and Rhys weren’t wrong with the time it would take to conceive a child but in the meantime they stabilize the Illyrian war camps and have outlawed the clipping of any wing (tho it still happens in some area) everyone in the camp is given the choice to train and partake in the rite, everyone is expected to helps take care of the camps as well (all with Cassian, Nesta, and Azreils help). Velaris has been opened to anyone and Mor has worked to give hopefully youth from the Court a Nightmares a chance to get out. They finally conceive a child (21 years before the story) a little boy who they name Ciaran after Rhys’s sister Ciara.

* * *

In the first 20 years after the war Tamlin is a reck and he almost kills himself on one of the many spring hills when a young fae stops him and is presented to be his mate, (Acacia)(130 years before the story) they work together to rebuild spring court and make a lot of progress but still hold onto a lot of the traditions but the citizens are just happy to have a stable home again. The two conceive a child (83 years before the story) naming him Elestren Eirys Laverna after his mother beauty and fathers temper. At the age of 7 he is shown to be the mate of Khione the daughter of Kallas and Vivine when she is 5 which strengthens the bond between the two courts mostly to ensure that their children will be with a safe and friendly family. They conceive another child (17) and name him Aviv Vioren Laverna after the hill his father fell in love on (whether that is with Feyre or his wife is up to you) and the stories that are written for each and everyone of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a party

Our story starts at the annual ball being hosted in Summer Court .Each year one of the courts hosts a formal party in memory of the last war on the day the king was killed. Last year Spring court hosted and Aviv was able to hide in the garden instead of partaking in the “fun”. It wasn't that he didn’t like parties; he just didn’t like having to deal with people he didn’t already know, so he was being a wallflower. He wasn’t old enough to drink any of the beverages that might have made the night bearable or at least muted his nerves so he had to watch in pain as the other guest enjoyed their time. His brother had been dancing with his mate all night taking a few breaks to talk to friends he had acquired in other courts, he was currently making a small group laugh with some story. He was always so good at these things it was just easy for him to talk to people while Aviv could hardly get a sentence out half the time. Which was fine, most of the time he could just sit in a corner and daydream but his father had made it very clear that he was at the age that daydreaming wasn’t acceptable. It might have been easier to socialize if everyone in the room wasn’t at least 3 times his age but that wasn’t his luck, so he would remain on the outside of the event and deal with the scolding later or at least he thought he would until a certainly drunken high fae staggered over to him.

“AViv” he cheered “oh my have you grown into quite the specimen. I know for a fact that other including myself have been fixated on you from the first time you accompanied your family to these balls”

“Oh when I was five um thank you” to say his gut knotted was an understatement, he felt like he had swallowed a rock. Aviv knew that the man was just drunk but it also wasn’t unknown that this particular fae had a type for younger partners.

“Oh I can’t wait till you're of age …”

“You’ll have to excuse me, my Fathers calling” He said as he rushed away from the corner he was standing in, all to aware of the man following him when he ran into something solid enough to be a wall if it hadn’t made a noise. The only thing Aviv could think was ‘shit’.

* * *

The night court had yet to leave for the party because a curtain Illyrian warrior didn’t bring back the heir early enough.

“For the fifteenth time Feyre I’m sorry, training ran late and Ciaran was just doing too well to stop,” Cassian pleaded as he watched his high lady agitatedly fix her son’s, who was offering no support at the moment, hair. Rhys pulled his wife into a hug to calm her down and free his son from her grasp earning him a small smile. 

“It’s alright darling everyone looks great and there’s nothing wrong with being fashionably late.”

“Fashionably late while be showing up halfway through the evening”

“Amern and Mor went earlier to represent us” 

“And you already know that they have both left the event with someone of their own choosing”

“At least you know who Amern is with '' Azriel added unhelpfully from where he and Lucien stood in the corner.

“Please like you couldn’t guess who Mor’s with” Cassian laughed

“You were barely invited this year, Cassian I swear if you do break a single wall” Feyra scolded

“One building You break ONE BUILDING once and your never trusted by yourself again”

“Mom it’s ok we all look good and will be well behaved” Ciaran said joining the hug.

With that his mother smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, “Thank you starling, now let's go” well cringing slightly at the old nickname Ciaran joined his family to widdow to the Summer Court at peace with himself and ready to partake in the strange arrangement of political talk without politics that were bound to take place, or at least he was. It had taken roughly a minute for him to lose his sense of peace when a stranger ran into him the moment he entered the large hall. It was a smaller high fae probably a couple years younger than himself, he was pretty with lightly tanned skin and poorly tamed hair that had goldish hues mixed with lighter browns. His eyes were blanked by darker lashes that let pale blue and lines of Everest green flash through, he might have been able to admire him more if he hadn’t kept looking frantically behind him before he started to laugh nervously.

“Haha by the Cauldron where did you learn such funny jokes,” said loudly in a light tone as the boy quickly turned back around to face him again.

“Um I didn’t say anything,” he said in quite confusion.

“Haha really I’ve never heard of there” the blonde continued, ignoring his comment, before he looked around and autobly sighed, “Mother you suck at that, haven’t you ever heard of acting, when someone randomly starts a conversation with you, your supposed to play along” Ciaran chose to follow the small boys previous line of sight to see an older fae stagger away from them, slightly less confused he continued to ignore the other fae’s rant.

“You know most people would apologize after they run into someone”

“You can’t be serious did you listen to a word I said”

“I’m going to assume you don’t know who I am,” he meant it to come out sincerely but his previous irritation had been far more prevalent in his voice. Before the boy could answer an older high fae boy grabbed his arm and dragged him away muttering something about being unable to leave him alone for an hour before he caused some mess.

“You ok” his dad asked him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a slight squeeze.

“Yeah I’m good”

* * *

“Seriously Avi I leave you alone for a hour and you end up yelling at HIM of all people for you to decide to cause a scene with it’s the one of the few people who you actually have to be nice to, Caldron I have not drunk enough for this.”

“Ow ow Elestren, El, Eirys, EIRYS” Aviv yelled after his brother gave his arm a particularly hard yank.

“What”

“Firstly OW, secondly you left me alone for far longer than an hour, and I was told to socialize I was socializing.” Aviv argued

Elestren let go of his arm with a sigh, “just come with me, Khione and I were about to get some food.” For once Aviv didn’t argue, he hadn’t eaten all night and really didn’t want his brother to abandon him again.

“NIGHT COURT” Aviv yelled

“Shhhhh, Aviv you can’t just yell”

“The son of, I yelled at the son of the most powerful high lord in …”

“El stop scarring him, don’t worry Avi there, not nearly as scary as you’d think” Khione tried to comfort him.

“Not that scary, not that scary he could have melted my brain, maybe he did maybe this is all just some illusion he put in place to play with me before he delivers the final blow” Elestren laughing brought him back from his own black hole, “What are you laughing at” he squeaked out

“You’d think he wouldn’t be so dramatic seeing it’s what got him in trouble to begin with,” Elestren smiled at his mate.

“Shush let the baby be” she smiled

“I’m under duress I have the right to be dramatic, I was under duress to begin with after you abandoned me, and I’m not a baby,” Avi pouted, “How much longer do we have to stay here”

Somewhat containing his laugh Elestren suggested, “you could dance, I’ve always found dancing with strangers a great way to pass time” earning him a smack and a glare from his two companions. 

“You would find that entertaining” 

“Oh a different note Aviv you are coming with your brother for the solstice” Khione asked, even though it was over a month away the winter solstice was always Aviv’s favorite time of year. He loved Winter and its court, the snow and fluffy animals definitely helped with his bias but Khione never mind.

“Of course I would miss it for the world, your court is the best at celebrating. How are the wolves?” Aviv gushed. Khione and his brother shared a knowing glance, Avi loved wolves; they were his favorite animal and he was particularly fond of the white wolves that worked with the winter courts guards.

“There well and I’m sure there just as glad as I am that you are coming” 

“Why on earth are the three of you moping in the corner” a friendly voice called as they walked over. 

“Uncle Lucien!” Aviv hugged the man before his brother could even stand. Lucien had been making visits to the spring court throughout Aviv’s life trying to heal the wounds in his and his father’s relationship but he never forgot to spend time with his god children. Aviv let go so his brother could give their uncle a brief hug as well.

“Don’t worry Aviv the only one moping” 

“Hey”

Lucien only laughed. The four continued to talk through the evening exchanging stories they had lived since Lucien's last visit. Avi told them about his friend Nari’s and his unfortunate encounter with a sea lion. It turns out they don’t like sea flowers nearly as much as they had been told and they had found out the hard way. Soon after they were all called for the final dance, it was a traditional waltz that everyone had to partake in.

Everyone took the floor either matching up with their own partner or another single patreon. As much as Aviv hated dancing with strangers he found this one rather soothing it was repetitive and easy to get loss in as he was past from one partner to the other until he found himself face to face with the man from before, He was few inches taller than Aviv and had a darker complexion, and a strong jaw, his hair seemed to swallow the light of the room but his eyes, they were a swirl of purple that Aviv could easily get lost in. The moment the music stopped all eyes were on them. He could feel the energy and magic that surrounded them, tying their souls together. The mating bond, something Aviv had wanted all his life but never thought could be so close yet here it was connecting him to a boy whose name he had yet to know. He wasn’t sure who had dragged him away, his mind still fixated on the boy and his single word.

“Oh” 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys severely frustrated by politics

Left

Duck

Right

Block

Hit

Left

Ciaran painted as his instructor who also doubled as his uncle landed a hit on his chest as they practiced on top of the estate.

“You're distracted,” Cassian said.

‘That’s an understatement,’ Ciaran was beyond distracted his head felt like it was in two places at once, he could feel the reaction to things he wasn’t even present for, and not an ounce of him wanted it to stop. It had been a week since the party. A week since he found out his mate was some moody messy haired High Fae with stupidly pretty eyes and sly lips that had totally not been making a home in his dreams. Apparently it was “very complicated” setting up Courting events when both parties also had to run a court. Spring Court had done it before with their first child, but the seasonal courts were not only closer but had a much stronger faith in each other, and to put it kindly Night and Spring did not.

“How did he put up with this for a year” Ciaran grumbled

“That is something you would have to ask your dad about, but I can promise you that none of your fighting instructors will give two shits about your personal drama”

“I know, I know,” he said defeated.

“Alright none of that, you go get cleaned up, think something started to grow an hour ago” Cassian declared,” and I’ll go bother your parents for some info” gaining him a small smile from his favorite nephew.

lt would have to be enough for now.

* * *

“I can’t believe it, it’s my life that’s being negotiated in there and I’m not even allowed to be present, what kinda jacked rule is that” Aviv sighed as he fell back onto his bed next to his best friend Navi. She was one of the water Nymphs that lived in the lakes in the Manors grounds, they had been friends for as long as Aviv could remember much to his father’s displeasure.

“I’m sure there’s a reason”

“Oh I know the reason” Aviv said as he jumped off the bed and cleared his throat to prepare it for a horrible interpretation of the courts officials, “You are too young to understand the effect of something this diaristic could have on the court if it is not dealt with properly. We must uphold our traditions and court stature if you were in charge you’d let them walk all over us.”

“How dare you assume that you know what’s best for you boy, as if it was your life we’re dictating, the nerve of some youth.” Navi joined in until they were both laughing on the floor.

“Ok but in all seriousness what is it like” Navi asked with dream filled eyes, they had always talked about meeting their mates, how they would be saved by some strong hero in some epic battle, or sweeped away at the dead of night to some mystical land, they knew if was silly but they couldn’t help but hold out for it.

“Amazing, terrifying, confusing as all hell”

“DETAILS AVI I NEED DETAILS” Navi yelled, “What does he look like, can you feel the bond, did you know before it showed or was it out of nowhere,”

“Ok ok, um well he was tall or at least taller than me”

“like that’s hard”

“HEY do you want me to tell you or not,” Navi nodded with at sly grin and her hands above her head, “He had pitch black hair that was laid perfectly like infuriatingly perfect it take me forever to fix my hair and it still doesn’t look right, It’s like he wake up like that, broad shoulders, strong arms, and his eye Caldron his eyes were swirls of violet that held the stars.”

“Mother you are so gone,” Navi chuckled, “but can you feel the bond now”

“Um kinda I think it the bond, I don’t know it much duller now than it was when we danced but I keep feeling things that aren’t how I feel, if that makes any sense, like last night I felt overwhelmed and frustrated so I started to meditate and “think calm thought and shit” it helped but I don’t think I was the one feeling frustrated, I think he was.”

“Awww Avi that is so cute”

“Stop I’m literally so confused you can’t take pleasure in this”

“Ha that’s what you think I’m totally living through you until I find my mate”

“NAVI” Aviv whined

“Think about it this way, you can get back at me when I’m in your position” Before Aviv could respond to that his brother burst through the door nearly taking it off his hinges with his friend Asher following closely behind.

“um yes”

“Don’t um yes me, I’m come bearing news”

“Wait really”

“Yes they have decided to start your “courtship” Elestren mused, “With”

* * *

“Dinner” Ciaran raised his eyebrows higher than he thought they could go, “a formal dinner at Spring Court. Are you serious? I've never been to a formal dinner in my life, and you want me to meet my mates' family through one.” This is what he got for assuming Cassian would give him a heads up, of all things, they were going to expect him to know which spoon to use and shit.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds” Azriel consulted, “trust me it's better than having to partake in a coup to dethrone your bride's father to gain his family's consent.”

“Oh don’t even act like that was some romantic battle to win my hand you could care less what they think '' Lucien scolded as he pressed a quick kiss on Azriel's jaw with a fond smile that didn’t match his tone.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, Mor and Nesta will run over court manners with everyone” Feyra said in that mom voice that is just begging you to argue, well looking at Cassian who stood with his mouth half open with a very affected look plastered across his face.

“Will make sure you don’t embarrass Ci” Mor hugged him from behind well looking at Nesta who simply nodded and flicked Cassian’s mouth shut whispering something about letting the fly’s out.

“Alright when is it again?” Ciaran sighed.

* * *

“TOMORROW” Aviv shouted, “I'M SUPPOSED TO BE READY BY TOMORROW”

“Caldron Avi stop yelling” Elstren begged, “were just the messengers”

“Oh” Asher cut in, “and I have been assigned as your guard so don’t even think about sneaking off with Mr. Dreamy, wink, wink”

“You don’t say wink, wink dumbass” Elestren said smacking his friend lightly in the back of the head

“yOu dOn’T SaY tHE wInK, wINK DUmbaSs”

“Ok both of you get out” Aviv yelling, he was on the verge of a mental break and he did not need his brother and his stupid friend fighting in his room.

“Yeah yeah” they said as they shut the door.

“Tomorrow” Navi wiggled her eyebrows as Aviv furrowed his with a pout, “oh come on Aviv you were just complaining about not seeing him and now you get to”

“I know it just once this all starts it’s real, it no longer just affects me it affects everyone and they get expectations and if I’m not good enough…”

“Aviv” his friend pulled him into her arms, “firstly your perfect and he’d have to be the stupidest High Fae in Prythian to not see that, and if he is I’ll drown him,” despite the absurdity of her drowning the son of Night Court Aviv knew she’d actually try. “Secondly how you feel is way more important than what a group of junkies who don’t have a life outside of Court think, if you don’t want the bond it's not your responsibility to accept it.” She said lightly lifting he’s chin from her shoulder, “alright”

“Yeah” Aviv said, earning a glare from his favorite water nymph, “alright” he laughed.

“good now go get ready to meet your man.”

* * *

*knock* *knock*

“Feyre, love” Rhys called from the other side of the door, “can I come in” he listened for a heartbeat until he heard a soft yes come from inside. Opening the door his heart clenched as he saw his High Ladies tear stained face.

“hi” he said softly

“hi”

“You alright” Rhys asked already opening his arms, Feyre quickly walked into them shaking her head

“Of all courts, of all people why his son, why his blood” she mumbled

“Oh Feyre, you know it’s gotten better there, he’s gotten better”

“I know, I know, I watched it happen and I was happy for him I was, but how can I let my son, our son walk into his home” “

He won't be walking in alone, were all going, were all there to protect him and assess the situation, you know that no one in our family would ever let any harm come to Ciaran”

“I know,” she side burrowing farthing into his arms, “do you think Lucien will introduce Elain to that gardener he was talking about, she told me she wanted to ask them some questions”

“I sure we could ask”

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea” she mumbled half asleep in his arms.

“Do you?” he chuckled picking his wife up bridal style carrying her to their bed, once he got them both settled he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, “I promise everything will be alright my dear, I promise.”


End file.
